Many types of chairs, such as desk chairs and side chairs, provide support for a user's back but lack a head rest. Absence of a head rest can be uncomfortable and ultimately lead to head and/or neck pain, especially if the user sits in the chair for long durations. Existing head rests that can be attached to a chair offer adjustable support for a user's head but can have complex designs and adjusting mechanisms or lack meaningful adjustment.